Vehicles such as tractors, and other earth moving or earth working vehicles, typically have a cab or operator's station with steps which an operator climbs to get in and out of the cab. When the vehicle is driven through fields or along the ground, mud, dirt, and other debris can collect on the steps, which presents a hazard to the operator when using the steps.
For example, drag line manure application in an agricultural field is an operation wherein liquid manure is pumped from a storage tank through hose lines pulled by the tractor, and then injected into the ground with a plow as the “plow tractor” traverses the field. This operation creates mud. The “humper” tractor drives through the mud to assist the “plow tractor” by pulling the drag line through the field. As the tractor is driven through the field, the mud tends to build up on the tractor steps, which creates a slippery and dangerous exit for the operator climbing down from the work vehicle. Similar mud accumulation on the vehicle steps occurs in other operations, such as farming and earth working vehicles working in wet conditions, over the road trucks or vehicles driving in icy or snowy conditions, construction vehicles working in muddy or snowy environments, and the like.
Therefore, there is a need to eliminate such hazardous accumulation of mud, snow, ice, or debris on steps of a vehicle having an operator station which requires the operator to climb the steps to get in and out of the operator station.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a step protector or cover which can be opened and closed relative to the steps to prevent buildup of material on the steps when the vehicle is driven.
Another objective of the present invention is a provision of a method for maintaining cleanliness of exterior steps leading to and from a cab operator station of a vehicle while the vehicle is driven in the fields, over the ground or along a road or other surface.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a cover for vehicle steps which can be opened and closed by an operator at the top of the steps.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a step cover for vehicle steps which can be opened and closed from the top and the bottom of the steps.
Still another objective of the present invention is a provision of a step protector for a vehicle having a raised operator station with steps leading to the station, wherein the cover can be opened and closed by an operator in the station.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a method and means for automatically opening and closing a cover on vehicle steps using a switch in the operator station of the vehicle.
Another objective of the present invention is a provision of a step protector which covers the front and the back of steps on a vehicle which is driven in wet, muddy, snowy, or icy conditions.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a method and means for an operator in a vehicle operation station to remotely open and close a cover on steps leading to and from the station.
A further objective of the present invention is a provision of a step protector for a vehicle having a raised operation station which is economical to manufacture, easy to install, and durable and safe in use.
These and other objectives have become apparent from the following description of the invention.